A network is a collection of computers, devices, and other resources that are interconnected by communications channels. A network facilitates communications between users of the computers and devices within the network and allows users to share the computers, devices, and other resources of the network. Enterprises may utilize networks for a variety of purposes including, for example, for data management and for file and storage systems.
For example, some current networks include content networks that provide content to customers, such as on demand content. In a content routing based network, a content router is responsible for routing user requests and content to proper recipients. In the content routing based network, a domain-wide unique name is assigned to each entity that is part of a content delivery framework. The entities may comprise data content, such as video clips or web pages, and/or infrastructure elements, such as routers, switches, or servers. The content router uses name prefixes (which can be full content names or proper prefixes of content names) to route content packets within the content network. As such, the routing decision space is extended a substantially larger name space in comparison to the limited Internet Protocol (IP) prefix space. The content routing based network may also store data content, for example in one or more content servers.